goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
I.R.O.N.Y. Odysseus
I.R.O.N.Y. 007 (Youtube Only) (short for Indistinct Retaliation On New York), in other words, The War Between The Good And The Bad is a 2014 upcoming traditional 3-D flash-animated dystopian sci-fi thriller direct-to-youtube film loosely inspired by James Bond films, Produced by Cayby J and Steven C. Matheron, Jr. a.k.a. JamesBond0074EVER, Studios like GoAnimate and Eon Productions (uncredited) and Distributors are Konami, MGM and Sony Pictures/Columbia Pictures. It's also became a film in the James Bond 007 Series. It was based as I, Robot (2004 film), Metal Gear, MoBrosStudios' Skellington's Revenge (uncredited), Go!Animate The Movie and other uses which was used by anyone. however it was separated as chapters following in their respective order. This film has extra scenes called X-Parts. This film will be released on Youtube in September 2014, with Brian/Dave officially taking the voice role of James Bond, a protagonist (or simply Bond/007). The film introduces the characters of an antagonist, Gen. McFarland (Paul/SSFIV Seth voice clips/Dave/Scary Voice/Mic Voice), A genetically engineered warlord and a robot creator who brought his own ambitions was that he attempts to ruin the world by sending robots to exterminate human race and destroy cities, homes, apartments, schools, restaurants, props, etc., He teams up with Cpl. Burke (Mic Voice). The filming of I.R.O.N.Y. 007 started in February 2014, As of June 2014, the opening sequence was revamped and updated. The film's budget was estimated in $175-$180 million. Voice Cast (x) indicates that characters are deceased (~) indicates that characters are resurrected (^) indicates that characters are injured * Brian/Dave as RN Cdr, James Bond 007 (credited as Bond) * Paul as MI6 Agt. Joseph V. Powers: One of Bond's partners (credited as Agt. Powers) * Oswald (credited) * Paul, Dave, SSFIV Seth Sound Clips, Kidaroo Scary Voice and Mic Voice as Gen. Sean B. McFarland II/GUN (General of Ultimate Nightmares) (Also known as The General) (x): A warlord who aims to ruin the world by sending robot forces to kill human race, he serves as the primary antagonist in the first film. (credited as The General) * Mic Voice as MI6 Lt. Christian J. Larfield (^): One of Bond's partners (credited as Lt. Larfield) * MI6 Lt./Commissioner Henry "Hank" Gilligan: One of Bond's partners and second-in-command (credited as Gilligan) * Cpl. Cillian "Ian" Burke (x): General's sword-wielding assassinating partner and he serves as the secondary antagonist. (credited as Cpl. Burke) * Robotic servants: The robots who are formerly colored light blue, almost black and aqua green, currently almost black and neon blue with golden eyes, they're one of The General's henchbots. They serve as quaternary antagonists. (credited) * Computer (uncredited) * Scary Voice and Mic Voice (once used) as Robots: The robots who are formerly colored almost black and red colored, currently almost back (head only) grey and neon blue, they're one of The General's henchbots. They serve as tertiary antagonists. (credited) * Mic Voice in low-pitched as Robotic Airgunner (credited) * Emma as Lance (x) (credited) * Amy as RoboLance (credited) * Brian as Miles (x) (credited) * Eric as Matthew (x) (credited) * Leonardo "Leo" Larfield (credited as Leo) * Officer Darwin Aule (x) (credited as Officer #1) * SF64 Area 6 General Sound Clips as Robotic Servant and Helicopter Pilot * Ivy as Savanna Larfield/Cupid (^): Lt. Larfield's younger sister (Credited as Savanna/Cupid) * Shockwave "Shock": An android (credited as Shock) * Kat: Ana's twin sister (credited) * Melinda (credited) * Dallas/Mic Voice as Capt. Turnbull, full name Rudolph Tiberius Murdoch Turnbull (credited) * SF64 General Pepper and ROB64 Sound Clips as Dispatcher Evans (credited) * Diesel/Tom Hanks as Dr. Raphael Gonzales (credited as Dr. Gonzales) * Officer Hubert "Huey" Barnes (x) (credited as Officer #2) * Officer Knight (x) (credited as Officer #4) * Shy Girl as Emmanuela "Emmy" Gonzales (^): Raphael's 3-year-old daughter (credited as Emmy) * Ana: Kat's twin sister (credited) * Volleyball as Wilson (From Cast Away) (credited) * Dallas as Clement Ferguson (credited as Ferguson) * Joey as Maj. Lester D. Sparks - A lifeform after Pepsi Man's death (credited as Maj. Sparks) * Edward (credited) * Otacon - A Character from Metal Gear Solid video game series (credited) * French-fry as Cdr. Durant (credited) * Doorkeeper (uncredited) * Lawrence as Elite Agt. Roycephus "Roy" Shephard-Larfield (^) (uncredited) * G-Man (From Erika Adventures: Makron's Revenge) (credited) * Shock's father (uncredited) * Young Guy as Victim * Bridget Shock's mother (uncredited) * Quincy (credited) * David as Coulden Pettit (credited) * Tactical Adv. Claude Solando (uncredited) * 1st Lt. Declan McPherson (x) (credited as 1st Lt. McPherson) * Bob (credited) * Duncan as Eustace Hintsala (credited as Eustace) * Kimberly as Gage Hintsala (credited as Gage) * Shane Larfield/Blood (credited as Shane) * Computer (uncredited) * Dallas as Pepsi Man (x) (credited) * Cola Boy (credited) * Tween-girl as Tiberius (credited) * Princess Bethany, a time-traveling princess who enters the modern world and Fred's new love interest (credited) * Alan as Arnold (credited) and Officer Murray Flynn (credited as Officer #3) * Kidaroo as Teenage Boy * Wiseguy and Mic Voice as Kenneth (credited) * Princess as Heather (credited) * Antoinette (credited) * Steven as Jupiter (x) (credited) * Spark (credited) * Prison Officer (uncredited) * Priest (uncredited) * Officer #5 (credited) * Julie as Victim * Professor as Sanjay Larfield (x), a biological father (credited as Sanjay) * Prof. Arthur Montgomery, a scientist (credited as Professor) * Millie as Amanda Larfield (x) (credited as Amanda) Additional Voice Cast: * Sean III/Blackfox (Voiced by David and Mic Voice): The General's younger brother inside the robot who was expelled from the army for disgraceful reason. He serves as the false antagonist in the first film. (credited as Sean III) * Jigglypuff (off-screen and Voiced by Rachael Lillis) (uncredited) * The Celebrity (Voiced by Princess): The antagonistic girl who gets no Academy Award. (uncredited) * The Celebrity (Voiced by N/A): The antagonistic mute girl who gets no Academy Award. (uncredited) * An African-American Android (Voiced By Kendra) (uncredited) * A Woman (Voiced by Allison) (uncredited) * Falco Lombardi (^) (Voice by SF64 Falco sound clips) (credited as Falco) * Slippy Toad (^) (Voice by SF64 Slippy sound clips) (credited as Slippy) * Casino Man (Voiced by Alan) (uncredited) * R.O.B. (short for Robotic Operative Buddy) (Voiced by Ludoviko) (credited) * Frederick "Fred" Daniels (Voiced by Kate): Marcus' son. (credited as Fred) and Female Officer (uncredited) * Donna (Voiced by Tween-Girl): One of the celebrities and Fred's former lover. (credited) * Victim (uncredited) * Black Yoshi (~): A dinosaur-type gangster, he wasn't spoken in this film. (uncredited) * A Gold-colored Mermaid (Voiced by Mic Voice) (uncredited) * Aloysius/Scatterblind (Voiced by Young Guy) (credited) * Sheila "Leopard" Ottway: Lt. Larfield's girlfriend in the post-credits scene. (uncredited) * Det. Jeremy Baldwin (Voiced by Simon), A jewish person who aids the others to fight The General. (credited) Characters featured as cameos Felix Leiter (Voiced by Alan) - A CIA operative, He'll have a little voice role. (uncredited) Lt Col. Gareth Mallory a.k.a. M (Voiced by Steven) - The new head of MI6 after Judi Dench's M's death. (uncredited) 14-year-old John Daniels and his 17-year-old brother Chaz "Frosty" Daniels will have silent cameos. Some members of the teams like Lucius "Blade" Swardson, Marcus "Blizzard" Daniels, Fox McCloud and Peppy Hare from the Star Fox video game series will have silent cameos. A boy wearing long sleeve green shirt and pants with light blue stripes will have a non-speaking role when Matthew tells people about survivals of Agents and Jeremy Baldwin, but he was a jewish person with yellow punk-style hair. Commander Silas Henningsgaard will appear as a poster. Xander Witwicky/The Marble (Voiced by Diesel) appears on TV offscreen (Which was Emmy's favorite TV Show, "The Adventures of Merboy: Revenge of The Marble"). (uncredited) Plot This film takes place on New York, New York. Date: 10/14/14. Gen. McFarland (Paul) (The General, for simple) and his partner Cpl. Cillian "Ian" Burke (Mic Voice), who were the powerhouses have their ambitions to ruin the world, by terrorizing everyone on the planet Earth. James Bond 007 (or simply Bond) (Brian/Dave) is ready to go on the flight to New York. People who introduce themselves, their names are Lt. Commissioner Henry "Hank" Gilligan, better known as Gilligan (Mic Voice), Lt. Christian J. Larfield (Mic Voice), an adulthood in his late 20's of Savanna (Ivy) who was kidnapped by the robots along with Leo, Savanna's uncle (Eric) Capt. Turnbull (Dallas), Heather (Princess), Pepsi Man (Dallas), Dr. Raphael Gonzales (Diesel) and his daughter Emmy (Shy Girl), Prof. Montgomery (Professor/Conrad), Cdr. Durant (French-fry) and 1st Sgt. Herman Pilcher (Dave). Everyone was a fan of the actress Savanna. Savanna, Elizabeth (Bridget), Fred (Kate (voice)) and Donna (Tween-girl) won their Academy Awards for Best Picture, Actress #1 (Princess) and Actress #2 (no voice) were both escorted out of the New York Film Critics Circle. Lance (Emma) and Miles (Brian) were both captured by Pilcher, which it was sent to the camp called M.A.G.N.A., Matthew (Eric) and Jupiter (Steven) tells Pilcher that he wasn't allowed to arrest Lance and Miles (although they're not robots). 1st Sgt. Pilcher dies within several seconds and his last words by a heart attack. Savanna was captured and taken away by Sean III (David/Mic Voice), Pepsi Man was killed by The General, Coulden Pettit (David (voice)) runs away from The General with the three. Larfield rescues William and Alice Astor, Cola Boy: Pepsi Man's baby brother, Lance and Miles from The General, Ferguson (Dallas) sustains injuries from the fall. the Gilligan tells everyone about his speech when the police had to protect people. Fred leaves Donna alone to find his new girlfriend, Princess Bethany. Savanna was rescued along with her uncle Leo. Black Yoshi was killed, 3 persons were injured by the robots, Pepsi Man was replaced as Maj. Lester Sparks. Matthew, Aule and Barnes were all killed, Lance is destroyed and Miles was stabbed by Burke, Spark (Steven) fights Burke, Burke then fell into the water. Larfield calls Lance, but suddenly, Lance became RoboLance (Amy). Jupiter was destroyed by the robots and Sean III shoots Elite Agt. Roycephus "Roy" Shepard-Larfield (Lawrence) on aircraft falsely as a betrayal. Princess Bethany was turned to stone. 1st Lt. Declan McPherson (David) communicates with Bond, but McPherson was teleported, He was killed along with Officers #4 and #5, Edward, Oswald, 1 girl and 1 unidentified woman. Savanna was captured and taken away once again, Emmy was then captured by the same person who captured Savanna. Savanna was rescued again with Emmy. Powerful weapons killed robots as a decision, leaving The General angry for attempting to make a world disaster. The General quits sending robots to kill human race, he sees Shockwave or Shock (for short) (Ivy), telling that she's no longer The General's partner, flashbacks indicated that Shock was immediately shut down by R.O.B., Larfield's young aged cousin Shane (Kimberly) was able to fight Shock. Raphael makes Emmy watch her favorite TV Show. Meanwhile, The General appears as a robot was giving the robots some upgrades including his expelled brother, Sean III. Bond decided to fight The General. Gilligan suffers disease-causing virus. They finally defeated the villain and the robots by being killed in water explosion and retreat from New York respectively. The General and his remaining robots was pulled into a black-hole like substance Black Yoshi is resurrected, The others survived the attack, but Emmy, Lt. Larfield, Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad were injured, Aule was nearly dead. Emmy dies due to her organ damage, with Raphael, no longer overprotective. Fred and Bethany fell in love together, Cpl. Burke was then killed by an explosion of the casino slot. During the credits, Dispatcher Evans has a talk and interrupted by the heroes. In the post-credits scene, Sheila "Leopard" Ottway hacks into Snake's channel to inform how Lt. Larfield had a girlfriend. Reception This film will release on September 2014. Category:2014 films Category:Movies